My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 2: Ponyland
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Rebels have stolen secret plans for the Death Star and the Nazis are out to retrieve the plans, as they invade a starship that Princess Cadence and Flurry Heart are passengers on, Spike and Chucky escape from the ship and Flurry Heart is captured, Spike and Chucky escape to Ponyland where they meet the princess ponies and they team up to rescue Flurry Heart.


My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 2: Ponyland

General Jedite and his army of Nazis had invaded Equestria and had turned the land into a living hell. But there were hopes of restoring freedom and harmony to the land because Neo had formed a rebellion that was going to fight to get freedom and harmony restored. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were held prisoner aboard Jedite's craft known as a Star Destroyer, Luna was in tears and she was hoping if she would ever see Neo again or peace in Equestria.

Since the Nazis had disabled magic all across Equestria to keep the ponies from fighting back. They used their satellites to move the sun and moon everyday to keep the land healthy and suitable for ruling. But everypony across the land was being abused, harmed and treated miserably. But despite all of that, everypony was hoping that one day, this would all be over and they would finally have freedom and harmony once again under the peaceful rule of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Rebels had stolen technical data of plans for the Death Star and were going to use it to find a way to destroy the Death Star. The Nazis had found about it and were searching all over Equestria for the plans. The rebels had the plans sent to the craft where Princess Cadence and her family were staying and Flurry Heart currently had possession of the plans. Eventually, Shao Kahn found out that the plans had been sent to that ship and he was sending Nazi soldiers to retrieve them.

A Star Destroyer reached the craft that Cadence and her family were on and it began attacking the ship. The ship counterattacked the Star Destroyer and they shot lasers at each other for a while until the Star Destroyer hit the craft's main reactor. Inside the ship, Spike and Chucky were worried about what was going to happen, human rebels and royal guards ran to the main door with weapons drawn, ready to face whatever comes through the door. Spike knew that Flurry Heart won't be able to escape, some of the rebels on the ship were able to transport Cadence and Shining Armor to another ship, but there wasn't any time to transport Flurry Heart.

The Star Destroyer used a tractor beam to hold the craft under the Star Destroyer so that Nazis could board the ship. The rebels and guards were armed and were ready to face whatever comes through the door. The rebels and guards watched the main door for a minute, then suddenly, the door was blasted opened and Nazis came into the ship, shooting lasers at the rebels and guards. The rebels and guards fought back with their weapons which were guns that also shoot lasers. The Nazis killed some of the rebels and guards as they tried to retreat. Then Shao Kahn came into the ship and he and the soldiers walked down the hallway.

In a hidden hallway, Flurry Heart placed a microchip inside Chucky's battery compartment along with a hidden recorded message she had made as a cry for help. Spike was in the hallway, looking for Chucky, Flurry Heart hid in the hallway as Spike and Chucky met up. Spike said they had to hide because the Nazis were coming their way, he was scared that they might send them to slave labor or possibly even torture them. Chucky went to the back of the hall and Spike followed him.

Out in the main hallway, the Nazis were taking rebels and guards prisoner and walked them down the hall. 3 Nazi soldiers met up with Shao Kahn, who was holding a guard by the neck. A Nazi said to Shao Kahn, "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer." Shao Kahn looked at the guard, choked him and said, "Where are those transmissions you intercepted, what have you done with those plans?" The guard replied in a weak voice, "We received no transmission, this is a counselor ship, we're on a diplomatic mission." Shao Kahn said, "If this is a counselor ship, where is the ambassador?" Shao Kahn choked the guard to death, killing him, then Shao Kahn threw the guard against the wall and said in an angry voice, "Commander tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the passengers, I want them alive."

Then the Nazis began searching the hallways for other passengers. A group of Nazis walked down the hallway in the back searching for passengers. Flurry Heart peered around the corner, Nazis were looking around the corners, then a Nazi spotted Flurry Heart and said, "There's one, set for stun." Flurry Heart had a weapon, she fired it at the Nazi, killing him, and she tried to escape. But another Nazi shot a stun beam at her, knocking her unconscious. The Nazis checked her, the Nazi who stunned her said, "She'll be alright, inform Shao Kahn we have a prisoner." Then they hoofcuffed Flurry Heart, woke her up and walked her down the hallway.

In the back of the hallway, Spike and Chucky were looking for a place to hid from the Nazis. Then Chucky found an escape pod and got inside it, at first, Spike refused to get in until a laser shot over by him. Spike got into the pod, then the pod jettisoned and flew through the Equestria skies. Nazi commanders operating the Star Destroyer spotted the escape pot. A commander said, "There goes another one." Another commander said, "Hold your fire, just let it go, it must have short circuited." Inside the escape pod, Spike and Chucky looked out and saw the Star Destroyer in the distance, they knew they were safe now, but they have no idea where they will end up when the pod lands. The escape pod floated through the sky over Equestria and floated towards it's destination.

Back on the ship, the Nazis were taking Flurry Heart through the hallway. They brought her to Shao Kahn and Flurry Heart said, "Shao Kahn, only you could be so bold, the Crystal Empire will not stand for this, when they hear you've assaulted a.." Shao Kahn cut her off and said, "Don't act so surprised, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Flurry Heart said, "I don't what you're talking about, I'm the princess of the Crystal Empire and you can't just..." Shao Kahn cut her off and said, "You are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor, take her away!"

Then the Nazis took Flurry Heart down the hall. Shao Kahn and a Nazi commander walked down the hall and the commander said to Shao Kahn, "Holding her is dangerous, if word of this gets out it could generate sympathy for the rebellion and the senate." Shao Kahn said, "I have traced the rebel spies to her, now she is my only link to finding their secret base." The commander said, "She'll die before she'll tell you anything." Shao Kahn said, "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal, and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed."

Another Nazi commander approached Shao Kahn and said, "Shao Kahn, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship, and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, no life forms were aboard." Shao Kahn said, "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod, send a detachment down to retrieve them, see to it personally commander, there'll be no one to stop us this time."

Then the escape pod landed in a empty land and Spike and Chucky got out of the pod. They began walking around the land, wondering where they are. They argued to each other about why they were there and whose fault it was to why they ended up there. As they walked through the land, Spike started to get tired, but luckily, they came upon a castle surrounded by a garden and a fountain.

Spike and Chucky wondered where they were, but then a pony approached them and asked if they were lost. The pony had a blue coat and a red mane, she was wearing a party hat and her cutie mark was a sparkly moon. Spike asked them where they were and who she was. The pony said they were in the Royal Paradise and only royalty lives here, she introduced herself as Princess Royal Blue. She also said that they were in Ponyland, which was the country outside of Equestria. Spike and Chucky introduced themselves and said they were from Equestria.

Princess Royal Blue found that fascinating and she asked they why they were in Ponyland. Spike said that Equestria was under attack by evil humans and they had escaped and ended up here in Ponyland. Princess Royal Blue felt sympathetic to them and she invited them into her castle. Inside the castle, Spike and Chucky met 5 other princess ponies. They were happy to meet them and Princess Royal Blue introduced the newcomers to her princess sisters. Each princess was wearing a party hat and each one had various cutie marks.

One pony was a white pony with a white mane and her name was Princess Tiffany. Another pony was a yellow pony with a purple mane and her name was Princess Starburst. Another pony was a blue pony with a dark blue mane and her name was Princess Sparkle, Another pony was a blue pony with a pink mane and her name was Princess Serena. And the last pony was a pink pony with a blue mane and a red tail and her name was Princess Primrose. Then there was a baby dragon staying in the castle who looked almost exactly like Spike, and his name also happened to be Spike. Spike couldn't help but stare at the other Spike, they were practically the same, only difference was the other Spike had a scratchy voice.

Spike and Chucky told them all about what was happening in Equestria with the Nazi invasion and the ponies getting treated badly, the princesses and other Spike were outraged by it and they thought that the Nazis might decide to invade Ponyland next. Chucky had a message from Princess Flurry Heart, but he said he couldn't play it for them because Flurry Heart had specifically instructed that she only wants Neo to hear the message. Spike said that Chucky could trust the princesses and he could play the message, but Chucky took princess orders very seriously. Princess Royal Blue asked who Neo was and Spike said that he was a human who was a great friend to ponies all over Equestria and has saved Equestria many times, but the last he heard from Neo was that he and his friends had escaped into the Everfree Forest to escape from the Nazis and Spike hasn't heard from him since.

Princess Tiffany offered to fly to the forest and find him and Spike said that would be awesome. She had to take Spike with her for directions, and so Princess Tiffany flew off with Spike on her back and flew on her way to the Everfree Forest. Spike gave her all the directions and Princess Tiffany was swift enough to avoid being seen by Star Destroyers. Then Princess Tiffany found the Everfree Forest and looked around for Neo, she found Neo with his friends and they were surprised to see a pony from Ponyland in Equestria.

Princess Tiffany asked Neo to come with her to Ponyland for something very important. Neo's friends weren't sure if Neo should leave them, but Neo said everything would be find and they would stay with Zecora in her hut. Then Neo flew with Princess Tiffany back to Ponyland. When they got to the castle, Neo met the other princesses of Ponyland and the other Spike. Neo was pleased to meet other princesses and to make sure he doesn't get both Spikes confused, he would call the Spike he knew "Spike 1" and the other Spike "Spike 2."

Then Chucky played Flurry Heart's message for Neo, the message was an audio message of Flurry Heart's message saying, "Neo Anderson, for 3 years you have done so many things to help and protect Equestria, now my mother begs you to help us to fight the Nazis and their evil leader General Jedite. I regret that I am unable to present my mother's request to you in person. But my ship has fallen under attack, and I am afraid my mission to bring you to the Crystal Empire has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the battery compartment of Chucky. My mother will know how to retrieve it. You must see this Chucky safely delivered to the hidden rebel base. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Neo Anderson. You are Equestria's only hope."

The pony princesses and the Spike 2 were horrified to hear about the attack on Equestria and they wanted to help. Neo knew it would be dangerous, but he needed all the help he could get. Neo knew he was going to have to recuse Flurry Heart and bring her to Princess Cadence before it's too late. Neo had a plan how to rescue Flurry Heart. He made a phone call to his son Archangel and Archangel said that he would arrive in Ponyland with a ship and they shall go and rescue Flurry Heart.

Meanwhile at the Death Star, a group of Nazi commanders were sitting at a table, discussing what to do about the rebellion. One commander said, "Until this battle station is fully operational, we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize. Another commander said, "Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station." The commander said, "The rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate.."

Suddenly, the Nazi governor and Shao Kahn came in, the governor cut off the commander and said, "The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I have just received word that General Jedite has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the old Republic have been swept away." The commander said, "That's impossible. How will the general maintain control without the bureaucracy?" The governor said, "The regional governors and the pony rulers now have direct control over their territories. Fear will keep the rest of Equestria in line, fear of this battle station. And without their princesses to protect them, they will yield to our will."

The commander said, "And what of the rebellion? If the rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it." Shao Kahn said, "The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands." The 2nd commander said, "Any attack made by the rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in Equestria. I suggest we use it."

Shao Kahn said, "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a innocent creature is insignificant next to the laws of God." The 2nd commander said, "Don't try to frighten us with your religious views Shao Kahn. Your sad devotion to your religion hasn't helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes or given you clairvoyance enough to find the rebels' hidden fortre..." Shao Kahn held his hand out towards the commander and magically began choking the commander. The commander gagged while the other commanders watched in fear.

As the commander choked, Shao Kahn said, "I find your lack of faith disturbing." The governor said, "Enough of this, Shao Kahn, release him." Shao Kahn said, "As you wish." Then Shao Kahn released his choke force and the commander gasped for air. The governor said, "This bickering is pointless. Shao Kahn will provide us with the location of the rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the rebellion with one swift stroke."

To be continued...

End of part 2.


End file.
